It's immortality, my dears
by alice-yuki
Summary: Edward et Bella se sont rencontrés en 1920, où il a cru l'avoir tuée. Alors lorsqu'il la rencontre un siècle plus tard, profitant pleinement de sa vie immortelle, il se pose beaucoup de questions. M pour contenu sexuel...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour,**

**Je vous invite à lire ma nouvelle création.  
**

**Une histoire qui regorge de sang, de sexe et de pur plaisir.  
**

**Pour ceux à qui ça ne plait pas et bien, je vous invite à partir sur le champs.  
**

**Et pour les personnes qui sont encore là, je souhaite un bon amusement.  
**

* * *

Pov Edward

_ Edward, souffla-t-elle.

Elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux mi-clos. Sa poitrine offerte se levait et s'abaissait rapidement, preuve de son souffle saccadé. Je dardai sur elle un regard possessif : elle m'appartenait et à personne d'autre. Mes lèvres, comme mues d'une vie propre, vinrent se poser sur la naissance de ses seins et s'y promenèrent. En réponse, elle se cabra. Je souris, amusé par son impatience. Elle me regarda agacée et je secouai la tête.

_ S'il te plait, gémit-elle.

Je tapotai ma lèvre inférieure avec mon index.

_ Que veux-tu tellement au point de me supplier ?

Elle baissa le regard et scruta longtemps mon sexe en érection, puis elle releva les yeux et montra du doigt ce que ses yeux avaient désigné plutôt, le tout en souriant.

_ Ça, dit-elle simplement.

Je souris encore plus. Voyant dans mes yeux qu'elle sera bientôt exaucée, elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe. Ce fût sa plus grave erreur. Sa dernière. Elle eut un hoquet de douleur, et l'odeur de son sang délicieux parvint à mon nez. Je ne pus réfléchir. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que planter mes dents dans sa chair douce et tendre. Son sang m'appelait, il chantait pour moi. Il était implacable et je _devais _lui répondre. Nos deux corps dansèrent pour la dernière fois suivant le chant de ce sang si délicieux. Soudain, il disparut, ce chant. Et je recouvris mes esprits. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle de sa mort. J'arrêtai de respirer et cherchai à entendre battre son cœur mais rien. Lui aussi avait disparu.

_ Non, soufflai-je.

Je me redressai et son corps dénué de vie s'affaissa. Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas vrai. Mes yeux me brulèrent, ma tête fût secouée de spasmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte en arrière et ma bouche tremblait. Elle s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant…

_ Non, criai-je.

N'en supportant plus, je disparus. Je partis en courant. Je courus pendant des jours sans m'arrêter parce que si je le faisais, je réfléchirai et il ne le fallait pas.

_France, un siècle plus tard._

La musique faisait tout vibrer… les murs, les oreilles, les corps… Le mien se mouvait avec grâce au rythme de cette coquine, un sourire malicieux ne quittant pas mes lèvres. Les corps s'entassaient, se touchaient, bougeaient. Chair contre chair, sang contre sang. Le sang… C'était tout du moins le plus intéressant dans toute cette existence.

Il est la vie et il est la mort. Il est _tout_.

J'étais à la recherche de la meilleure proie, celle à qui je donnerai la chasse. Je sentis soudain, la présence de l'un des miens. Je fronçai les sourcils… Freesia ? Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Et regardai autour de moi à sa recherche. Je souris de ma bêtise : je cherche tellement de choses ces derniers temps… Enfin, je ne la trouvai pas. Il était presque impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit même pour mes yeux nyctalopes. Je survolai les pensées, mais aucune trace d'elle. Pourquoi donc cette personne avait-elle la même odeur qu'elle ? Ferait-elle partie de sa famille ? Je secouai la tête et laissai tomber pour le moment. Je remarquai une fille à l'odeur sucrée et à l'air innocent. Tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je l'approchai en dansant sensuellement et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Elle se figea et attendit. Pour elle, j'avais l'air d'un félin : dangereux et magnifique.

_ Bonjour, dis-je en ne la lâchant pas du regard. Puis-je ?

J'hochai la tête vers elle et lui tendis la main, paume en avant. Main qu'elle accepta en acquiesçant. Je lui souris et la ramenai contre moi. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et la fis se déhancher pour moi. Elle l'eut l'air d'aimer et je n'eus plus besoin de la faire se mouvoir.

_ Quel est ton nom ? sa voix était aussi innocente qu'elle en avait l'air.

Je ris doucement de son manque de pratique. Je secouai la tête.

_ Tu ne connais pas les règles, petite ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Je suppose que non. Pas de nom, pas de numéro, etc… Il faut que ce soit le plus impersonnel que possible.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Les règles sont ce qu'elles sont. On les suit ou pas mais on ne demande pas pourquoi. La question qui se pose alors est : vas-tu oui ou non les suivre ?

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit. Alors, oui.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus mauvais.

_ Donc, nous voilà mariés.

_ Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

Je rejetai la tête en arrière et éclatai d'un rire sans fin. Une fois quelque peu calmé, je me redressai et la regardai à travers mes yeux mi-clos. Son cœur accéléra et son sang n'en parut que plus délicieux. Elle arrêta de respirer et me rendit mon regard. Je me léchai les lèvres d'anticipation et sa respiration reprit mais devint plus laborieuse. La musique changea. Mes yeux pétillèrent, je la fis tourner sur elle-même et collai son dos contre mon torse. Ma main vint se poser sur son ventre nu, le caressa et y traça un chemin en remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine moulée dans un corset rouge sang. Je collai mon bassin contre le sien et elle vacilla. Je léchai son cou comme j'avais léché mes lèvres plutôt et elle en gémit. Je la fis danser tout en me frottant contre elle. L'effet en fût dévastateur. Elle se laissa aller contre moi, les lèvres entrouvertes. Le désir pur et simple se lisait dans ses yeux. Je reposai mes mains sur ses hanches et la fis partir en arrière en me penchant vers elle.

_ Dîtes-moi donc, Madame.

_ Oui, murmura-t-elle.

_ Ai-je droit à un baiser ?

_ C'est un oui massif, Monsieur.

J'inclinai la tête vers le côté en souriant puis je la portai dehors.

_ Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle, confiante.

_ Un baiser se doit d'être ce qu'il est. Me permettez-vous de prendre votre virginité ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Comment savez…

_ Shhhh… Rappelez-vous, pas ce genre de questions ?

_ Alors, je dis oui, fit-elle en souriant.

Elle eut un air rêveur, celui des personnes ensorcelées. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle était devenue, une personne sous mon Charme. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et la déposai sur ses pieds. Je tournai autour d'elle en la scrutant puis m'arrêtai devant son dos. Je commençai à dénouer lentement les lacets de son corset. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait. Il fallait dire que les humains, ces derniers temps, préféraient les habits faciles à porter. Nous n'étions plus au 19 e siècle, après tout. Je soupirai d'aise pendant qu'elle respirait de plus en plus vite. Je caressai alors son dos et laissai son habit glisser lentement sur sa peau et tomber sur le sol. Elle frissonna et je soufflai sur sa peau, ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses. Je promenai mes mains sur elle et descendis la fermeture éclair de sa jupe qui suivit le même chemin que son autre vêtement. Elle se retrouva pour seuls vêtements sa culotte _PS : I Love You_ et ses escarpins tout aussi rouge que son corset. J'éclatai de rire et elle se renfrogna. Je me collai contre elle et susurrai à son oreille :

_ Vraiment ?

_ Je crois…

Je la poussai sur le lit et allumai ma chaine stéréo. Je me mis devant elle et lui dis d'une voix rauque :

_ Regarde-moi, humaine. Voyons si tu ne vas pas mouiller ta jolie culotte.

Puis en regardant cette dernière, j'ajoutai, amusé :

_ Plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, en tout cas.

Son regard se fit interrogatif mais lorsque je commençai à me mouvoir sensuellement, elle ne put me quitter des yeux. Je bougeai plus rapidement qu'un humain n'aurait pu le faire mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était trop occupé à me contempler en se mordant les lèvres. Je promenai un doigt subjectif sur mon torse presque nu. Des bandelettes de cuir traversaient mon torse et y formaient une toile, mes mamelons étaient percés, ainsi que mes oreilles. Mon pantalon en cuir moulait mes fesses et une veste complétait ma tenue. Mes pieds étaient chaussés de bottes de motards. Autant dire que ça a été difficile de me dévêtir mais j'y suis parvenu. Entre temps, ma pauvre petite humaine s'était levée et m'avait rejoint. Quelques minutes après, on se retrouvait tous les deux nus comme au premier jour. Je ne perdis pas de temps et la pénétrai d'un coup rapide et précis. Elle en hoqueta. Son sang coula et je pris une profonde inspiration. Délicieux. Je bougeai en elle jusqu'à ce qu'on son plaisir arrive à son paroxysme, puis je plantai mes dents sur son sein et aspirai sa vie. Soudain je _la_ sentis encore mais ne m'arrêtai pas. Le sang embrouillait mes pensées.

_ Tu ne partages pas, mon ange de feu ?

Elle apparut dans mon champ de vision. Elle était magnifique. Ses lèvres, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient rouge sang. En comparaison, sa peau paraissait si pâle qu'elle avait l'air irréel. Ses cheveux lui léchaient les chevilles et elle était habillée d'une robe noire si longue qu'on ne voyait pas ses pieds. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle s'agenouilla près de moi et après avoir léché le cou de ma proie, elle y planta ses dents et aspira profondément. Je m'arrêtai pour la regarder faire. Qui est donc cette personne ? Il n'y avait qu'_elle_ pour m'appeler ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas possible puisqu'_elle _était morte, je _l'_avais tuée. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle la même odeur qu'_elle_ ? Et surtout pourquoi son esprit m'était tout autant inaccessible que l'était le _sien _? Serait-ce…

_ Tu es très peu cordial, chanta sa voix. Il fallait m'inviter. En tout cas - elle se lécha les lèvres – c'était délectable.

_ Qui es-tu ?

Elle claqua de la langue plusieurs fois et m'incendia du regard.

_ Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Edward ? Ton venin m'a transformée.

Elle tourna autour d'elle-même, devant moi avant d'ajouter :

_ Dans tous les sens du terme.

_ Bella…

_ Tu ne me souhaites pas joyeux anniversaire ? Il y a exactement un siècle, était le jour de ma renaissance.

Elle n'est pas morte… Et bien plus que ça, elle était devant moi. J'éclatai de rire.

_ _Happy birthday, Beautiful_, dis-je avec un accent du sud.

_ Je suis italienne, Edward, me rappela-t-elle.

_ _Buon Compleanno, Bellissima_.

Je me redressai et baisai sa joue. Elle sourit, me plaqua contre le mur et déposa ses lèvres contre mon cou.

Pov Bella

Je plantai mes dents dans sa chair et le sentis se raidir contre moi, juste avant de se mettre à hurler de douleur. Le venin était très pratique… Je bus le sang de la fille qui s'était infiltré en lui et en gémis de plaisir. Je caressai son torse nu et il se détendit avant de gémir lui aussi. C'est le truc pour ne pas souffrir : il ne faut pas résister. J'arrêtai de boire et lui léchai la gorge avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la chambre, pour ne pas perdre les pédales. Tout du moins, pas plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Foutu ADN félin. C'était grâce à ça que les vampires étaient si silencieux et si gracieux, et un tas d'autre choses. Il atterrit sur ses pieds et me regarda en gémissant tandis que je m'accroupissais, me préparant à lui sauter dessus en cas de mouvement suspect. Je lui tirai la langue et en profitai pour essuyer le sang qui se trouvait encore sur mes lèvres. Il gémit encore. Je haussai un sourcil interrogatif.

_ Bella, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me redressai, secouant la tête, pour me remettre les idées en place.

_ Bas les pâtes. Je ne t'avais pas permis de me toucher, mon ange de feu.

Je le regardai hausser les épaules l'air de dire « même pas mal ». Et je disparus aussi soudainement que j'étais apparue. Pauvre inconscient. Mais que donc croyait-il ? Que j'allais me jeter dans ses bras en lui criant « mon amour » - devenu inexistant - alors qu'il m'avait fait tuer mon père, juste après m'avoir pris ma vie et avoir disparu de ce qui restait de celle-ci ? Cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il était devenu amusant. Ses réactions étaient des plus inattendues. Et puis, il était toujours aussi sexy bien que mes yeux ne lui avaient pas rendu justice, lorsque j'étais encore humaine.

_ _Isabella, che ci fai qui?_ (Isabella, que fais-tu, ici ?)

Il prononça _«Issa »_, à l'italienne. Sa voix avait réussi l'exploit d'être froide et calculatrice en même temps. A ma connaissance, il était le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Je tournai la tête vers lui, amusée.

_ _Padre, mi segui ?_ (Père, me suivez-vous ?) me moquai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et me répondit en français cette fois.

_ Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ?

_ Et bien, tu ne quittes pas souvent ton Italie chérie et de plus tu me fais toujours suivre par tes larbins. Pour que tu viennes par toi-même il doit y avoir autre chose.

Aro Volturi me regarda étrangement et eût le sourire tordu que je lui connaissais. C'était ce qui effrayait ses subordonnés et ce qui faisait de lui un presque bon dirigeant. Avec l'habitude ça ne me faisait plus aucun effet. Mon vrai père, Charlie Swan - que j'avais tué après avoir passé trois jours à hurler à la lune - était l'un des descendants d'Aro ce qui faisait de lui mon père de substitution. Et à cause de ma puissance, il ne voulait pas me lâcher.

_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, _ragazza_.

Il fit mine de partir puis s'arrêta sans se retourner.

_ Au fait, un joujou t'attend dehors, ajouta-t-il.

Et il s'en alla, pour de bon. Pourquoi m'appeler comme ça ? J'étais loin d'avoir l'air d'une « petite fille ». Je haussai les épaules en soupirant et continuai de marcher. Cette boite de nuit avait pas mal de succès chez les humains mais je commençai à m'ennuyer, ici. J'arrivai dans le parking et sus tout de suite ce qu'était « mon joujou ». Une magnifique Ducati 696 Monster appelait mon regard. Elle était rouge et noire. Je l'approchai et regardai d'un œil mauvais ma longue robe. Je pesai le pour et le contre et la déchirai pour que je puisse chevaucher la moto. Direction, le Bloody Moon. C'était le club de Jasper, et la clientèle se constituait de vampires, principalement. Parfois, quelques autres créatures surnaturelles débarquaient mais elles étaient très rares. Je me garai dans le souterrain, rentrai dans l'ascenseur, et me dirigeai vers le bureau de Jazz. Le Bloody Moon ressemblait à un Disney pour les vamps. C'était une boite… dont les murs étaient constitués de verre transparent. De tous les côtés, il y avait des danseuses. En haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite… En plus de celles qui étaient en cage et celles enchainées à des cordes. Partout, il y avait des pommes de sang – c'est le nom qu'on donnait aux humains desquels on se nourrissait pendant une certaine période de temps – à disposition. Ils étaient tous dans des positions compromettantes. En plus, d'autres divertissements rajoutaient à son charme : chaque nuit, il y avait une soirée à thème. Aujourd'hui, c'était… soirée cowboy. D'accord, je vous concèderai que c'était très peu original mais en plus d'être le jour de ma renaissance, ce jour était aussi celui de l'ouverture du club. Et comme Jazz était originaire du Texas, il avait trouvé l'idée drôle. Enfin… je souris en pensent au fait qu'Edward m'avait suivie à pied en croyant que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et éclatai de rire. Il se figea.

_ Stupide vampire arrogant, chuchotai-je juste avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer et derrière moi.

Jasper leva la tête et me gratifia de l'un de ses sourires sexy.

_ Salut, cowboy.

_ Bonjour, souffla-t-il. Enfer et Damnation, chaque fois que je te vois, je me dis que tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois. As-tu vraiment envie que je me retrouve en Enfer ?

Je m'avançai vers lui en ondulant des hanches, déposai mes mains écartées sur son bureau et me penchai vers lui. Je m'arrêtai lorsque nos lèvres furent à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent presque et promenai ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il gémit.

_ Tu as utilisé deux fois « Enfer » dans ta phrase, tu vas finir par faire une overdose. Et ça, ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé, dis-je contre lui.

Il souffla et me lança un regard pénétrant.

_ Un seul de tes baisers et je mourrai.

_ Jazz, le réprimandai-je. Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de l'exagération ?

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai vécu au sud. Tu devrais être contente que je sois si gentleman.

_ Tu tiens ce baratin à toutes les filles, mon jazzy chéri.

_ Pas toutes. Juste à celles qui le méritent. Et tu es celle qui le mérite le plus au monde. Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu es tellement divine qu'on t'accorde tout de suite des origines célestes ?

Je le regardai en souriant.

_ Tu crois qu'un ange ferait ce que je suis sur le point de faire ?

Sur ce, je poussai sa chaise contre le mur et enjambai le bureau d'un bond. Je regardai les accoudoirs et les arrachai avant de les jeter derrière moi. Je mis mes mains sur le mur de part et d'autre de sa tête. À la fin de l'opération, je me retrouvai sur lui. Quand son sexe entra en contact avec le mien, à travers nos vêtements, une décharge électrique parcourut mon corps. Je lui souris tandis que je bougeai contre lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et s'exclama avec difficulté :

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais toujours un ange, princesse. Tu me fais plutôt penser à un ange déchu. Un air innocent, une beauté plus immense encore que celle des vampires et un esprit maléfique.

La chaise cassa sous notre poids et nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur le sol.

_ Tu penses qu'avant, j'étais un ange, cowboy ?

_ Oh, ça oui.

Je posai mes lèvres sur sa gorge que je suçotai entre mes dents.

_ Je veux danser, ce soir, dis-je en me rappelant de la raison de ma visite.

Il nous fit rouler et me plaqua contre le sol. Il m'embrassa et ses lèvres au goût sucré, son odeur qui me faisait toujours l'effet d'une drogue et son corps sculpté me firent chavirer. Je grognai telle une chatte en chaleur. Mes sens étaient plus développés encore que ceux des vampires normaux. Résultat, je ressentais tout plus intensément. C'était bien moi, ça. Humaine, je n'étais déjà pas normale et vampire c'était encore pire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il en fût amusé et sourit contre mes lèvres. Lèvres que je décidai de mordre, histoire de lui renvoyer la pierre. Il se redressa soudain et scruta ma robe semblant peser le pour et le contre.

_ J'ai une tenue que je veux que tu portes, dit-il de but en blanc.

Et il recommença à m'embrasser. Je crois que j'ai buggé un moment parce que lorsque je suis « revenue » à moi Jasper me considérait comme en attente d'une réponse.

_ Hm, que veux-tu dire par là ? demandai-je.

_ Pourrais-je, je t'en prie, espérer te voir la porter ?

Je retroussai le nez, puis haussai un sourcil. Il y avait vraiment anguille sous roche. J'ai toujours porté ses tenues quand je dansais. Elles étaient toutes plus osées les unes que les autres. Consternée, je me redressai aussi. Me trouvant à proximité de ses lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de les embrasser en soupirant de plaisir. Il ne put pas mieux se contrôler que moi. Peut-être à cause des ondes de volupté, de désir et de luxure que je lui envoyai contre mon gré. Celles-ci ajoutés à ses propres émotions devaient l'empêcher d'avoir les idées claires. Bien que son don soit très utile, il pouvait être utilisé contre lui-même. Je finis par me reprendre et il protesta lorsque je me détachai de lui.

_ Jazzy chérie, la tenue.

Il fronça les sourcils et j'essayai de me calmer pour lui faciliter les choses. Il réussit finalement à se calmer. Il marcha alors jusqu'à une porte qui refermait un dressing plus grand que le bureau et farfouilla dans ses affaires. Il dit sans se retourner :

_ Alice risque de me tuer si tu vas sur scène sans ça.

J'éclatai de rire en pensant au petit lutin diabolique. Jasper, Alice et moi formions ce qui se rapprochait le plus à un ménage à trois. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que chacun de nous n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs mais si l'un de nous avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort, ou n'était pas d'humeur à toucher un inconnu…

_ C'est ça, alors. Pendant quelques instants, tu m'as inquiétée.

Il virevolta et dans ses mains se trouvait une housse. Il me transperça du regard.

_ Crois-moi, une Alice en colère, c'est effrayant. Tu as de quoi t'inquiéter, dit-il très sérieux.

Je m'avançai vers lui et pris entre mes doigts son menton.

_ Jasper…

_ Bella, gémit-il.

_ Je sais bien. Mais si ça continue comme ça, nous resterons ici très longtemps et…

_ … je pourrais bien me retrouver six pieds sous terre, compléta-t-il.

_ Ce que je ne veux aucunement, continuai-je.

Il acquiesça en souriant, puis entreprit de sortir la tenue de sa housse. Tout ce que je vis était du cuir et de la résille, le tout rouge et noir. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qui était devant mes yeux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tissus. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux et les tournai vers Jasper.

_ Tu m'expliques ?

Il rit doucement en me regardant de biais.

_ Je vais te montrer.

Je me débarrassai de ce qui restait de ma tenue, pour qu'il puisse m'habiller. Il s'approcha de moi, lentement de peur que nos hormones nous fassent perdre encore la tête. C'était une sorte d'harnais en cuir qui cachait plus ou moins mes seins et mon vagin. Mon ventre était couvert par de la résille, de sorte que mon piercing soit visible et mes fesses étaient libres comme l'air. Je portais des cuissardes à talon de 13 centimètres. Je tournai autour de moi-même en regardant le miroir.

_ Et bien…

_ Tu sais que je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps, si tu restes. Alors tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

Je souris et fis mine de partir.

_ Alice est dans la salle, dit-il alors que je franchissais la porte qui menait aux coulisses.

Oh, je comprenais enfin son empressement. Lorsque mon regard tomba sur elle, je sus ce qu'elle avait en tête. J'acquiesçai puis une douce musique retentit. J'avançai vers elle :

_ _La rose rouge murmure de la passion_, chanta-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Je virevoltai puis courbai mon corps de manière complètement sensuelle. Mes cheveux suivant mes mouvements. Je rampai en me mouvant sensuellement vers elle puis levai les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

_ _Et la rose blanche respire de l'amour_, chuchotai-je.

Alice tournoya autour de moi et me tendit sa main que je pris dans la mienne. Je me relevai.

_ _Oh_, gémit-elle. _La rose rouge est un faucon._

Je sautai et fendis l'air avec mes mains recourbés telles des griffes, volant pendant quelques instants en appréciant au plus la sensation que ce me procurait. J'atterris accroupie et regardai mon publique avec le visage du plus grand des prédateurs, un sourire de pourvoir sur les lèvres.

_ _Et la rose blanche est une colombe_, leur susurrai-je de ma voix la plus rauque.

Alice alors accomplit un saut si léger, si gracieux, qu'on l'aurait sans doute confondu avec la colombe qu'elle incarnait. Elle atterrit près de moi et je l'attirai à moi tandis que son regard ancré dans le mien, elle chantait pour moi :

_ _Mais, je t'offre un bouton de fleur couleur crème_.

Je caressai son ventre recouvert de blanc tissu transparent tandis qu'elle en faisait de même pour moi.

_ _Aux bouts de pétales empourprés_, continuai-je.

Je la plaquai sur le sol pour la chevaucher et mes cheveux nous recouvrèrent tel un voile, alors qu'elle chantait à nouveau.

_ _Pour l'amour qui est pur et sucré_.

Nous bondîmes d'un coup pour nous retrouver debout l'une en face de l'autre, nos corps si proches que rien n'aurait pu passer entre nous, même pas la plus petite des particules. Nos souffles erratiques se mêlèrent et je la goutai sur ma langue sans pour autant l'avoir touchée. Et soudain, la musique s'arrêta et je susurrai finalement :

_ _Comme un baiser de désir sur les lèvres_.

Puis je franchis la distance et l'embrassai. Et comme à chaque fois, je ressentis le désir envahir tout mon corps, telles des flammes qui lécheraient toutes mes terminaison nerveuses pour me torturer de la plus délicieuse des manières. Alice avait une manière bien à elle de m'embrasser. Elle me donnait tout, se fondant en moi comme je me fondais en elle, comme si c'était le dernier de nos baisers et le prochain n'en était que meilleur alors. Même si j'avais du mal à m'imaginer mieux que ça… Je gémis de dépit lorsqu'elle se détacha de moi mais j'étais toute souriante comme si j'avais puisé de l'énergie en ce baiser. J'avançai alors vers le seuil de la scène et embrassai des yeux le publique qui était complètement en mon pouvoir, je souris encore plus, me léchai les lèvres et parlai d'une voix ensorcelante :

_ It's immortality, my dears.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ^^**

**Une petite review serait la bien venue.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me communiquer votre avis.  
**

**Sur ce, à bientôt ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Biens le bonjour, **

**Ca fait très longtemps...**

**En relisant le chapitre précedent, j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite**

**et me voilà, maintenant prête à la poster.**

**Arrivée à la fin, je me demandai si je devais arrêter l'histoire là ou si**

**je devenais la continuer, n'ayant pas réussi à trancher**

**je vous demande votre avis.**

**Arrêter ou continuer ?**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser en lisant ce que**

**je me suis amusée à écrire...**

* * *

Pov Edward

J'avais les yeux écarquillés. Ma Bella avait complètement changé et elle nageait dans un pur océan de déchéance, de perversité et de sexe. Océan qui ne manquait d'aucune beauté, ne vous méprenez pas. Mais ma Bella avait été d'une douceur à toute épreuve. Certes capricieuse, mais emplie d'une bonté dont tout le monde voulait profiter. Je soupirai et promenai mon regard sur son corps presque entièrement dénudée, ses lèvres posées sur celles d'Alice. Son petit gémissement lorsque celle-ci mit fin à leur baiser, me fit d'avantage tendre les oreilles et écarquiller les yeux. Elle s'approcha en souriant et dit d'une voix enchanteresse :

_ It's immortality, my dears.

Pour sûr, elle était changée. Elle promena son regard sur son publique et finit par le poser sur moi.

Et son sourire s'élargit.

Je clignai des yeux, éberlué. Elle me souriait. A moi, pas à un autre… Pourtant, elle sauta de sur scène et se dirigea d'un pas dansant vers moi, toujours en souriant. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant moi et éclata de rire.

_ Tu ne te croyais quand même pas discret en me suivant, j'espère, fit-elle amusée.

J'écarquillai les yeux et la regardai à mon tour amusé. Je secouai la tête en répondant d'une voix que je savais veloutée :

_ Hm… je dirai que tes sens sont beaucoup plus, comment dire, développés. Ça doit être vraiment délicieux de baiser, maintenant.

Elle fit mine de se fâcher mais finit par secouer la tête et de se rapprocher un peu plus de moi.

_ Le spectacle t'a plut, j'espère, susurra-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Je fermai les yeux pour profiter du son de sa voix. Tout simplement magnifique. Je sentis son doigt frôler mes paupières et soupirai d'aise. Elle souffla sur mon visage et m'ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux. Je souris mais m'obstinai à les garder fermés. Elle articula un bruit d'agacement et j'éclatai franchement de rire. Enfin quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé : son impatience. Je rouvris enfin les yeux et rencontrai son regard impénétrable. Je n'avais jamais su lire en elle. Ça aussi, ça n'avait pas changé. Je lui accordai un sourire éclatant et ébauchai un pas vers elle. Elle secoua la tête et fit mine de s'en aller. Je la retins et la retournai sans douceur juste avant de la plaquer contre mon torse. Elle inspira fortement et me regarda comme surprise de mon geste. Une musique un peu orientale retentit et je la fixai intensément. Ce fut à mon tour de susurrer :

_ Ton spectacle m'a plut au-delà de toute chose. Tellement que j'en veux un autre rien que pour moi.

Une seconde plus tard nous étions sur scène et je me mouvais sensuellement contre elle. Mes mains descendirent sur ses hanches et je la fis se mouvoir avec moi. Elle m'assassina du regard et je lui répondis en souriant. Elle secoua la tête et je l'implorai du regard. Elle finit par sourire et articula silencieusement « ça va te coûter bonbon ». Je hochai la tête. Elle se débarrassa de ses cuissardes et se vêtit comme par magie d'un voile ne laissant paraître que ses yeux et une jupe fluorescente qui était composé de voiles aussi. Le tout était bien sûr rouge.

Et elle commença à danser.

Ses mains se levèrent très lentement puis commencèrent à esquisser des arabesques dans l'air. Le reste de son corps n'était pas en reste : ses pieds s'entrelaçaient en dessinant avec les voiles de sa jupe quelques petits symboles, son corps accomplissait des mouvements lents et délicats. Elle était totalement ensorcelante. Je m'avançai vers elle en ondulant des hanches, elle me répondit en secouant ses jolies fesses nues. Ses mains se tendirent vers moi, tentatrices, je les pris dans les miennes et la tirai vers moi. Elle se laissa tomber à terre et glissa sous les jambes que j'écartai pour elle. Bella se releva rapidement et sans cesser de se secouer, me fit basculer à terre. Elle se mit à ramper vers moi tout en se collant au sol. Mon sexe s'érigea rien qu'à sa vue. Elle recouvrit mon corps du sien et frotta son sexe contre le mien. J'en gémis et elle éclata de rire. Je nous fis rouler pour la chevaucher à mon tour. Je bougeai mon corps lentement et jouai avec les bouts de tissus qui la recouvraient. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux magnifiques et voulus enlever le voile qui était sur son visage, voile qui se confondait avec ses cheveux, de sorte qu'on ne savait pas quand l'un se terminait et l'autre commençait. Mais sa main retint la mienne et elle secoua la tête. Elle me poussa et je me sentis voler pendant quelques secondes. J'atterris à quatre pattes et lui grognai dessus, elle me répondit en grognant aussi. Je sentis mes pupilles se dilater et recouvrer les iris de mes yeux. Mon regard devait être noir, de colère, de désir et de….d'autre chose. Elle me sourit en découvrant les dents. Une lueur farouche brillait dans ses yeux.

Elle était sauvage.

La musique s'arrêta soudain et je me relevai en même temps qu'elle. Des applaudissements se firent entendre comme si ce qui venait de se passer faisait partie intégrante du spectacle. J'aimerais les détromper, leur dire qu'elle était mienne et non pas à partager. J'avançai vers elle et j'avais dans l'idée de lui sauter dessus. Mais il semblerait qu'elle avait d'autres idées en tête. Et comme par magie, elle disparut comme tout autour de moi.

_ Que…

Quelqu'un m'entoura de ses bras et mes sensations me revinrent. Nous avions changé d'endroit. Nous nous trouvions dans une chambre très spacieuse. Un souffle vint me chatouiller.

_ Alec, murmurai-je.

_ Bonsoir, susurra-t-il. Edward…

Il me tourna de sorte que je sois en face de lui. Toujours dans ses bras, je croisai ses yeux rouges, comme les miens.

_ Je t'ai manqué ?

_ Euh…

_ Mm, je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et je fus pendant un instant hypnotisé. J'avais décroché de la réalité et lorsque je repris « connaissance », il m'embrassait. Ses lèvres aussi douces que dans le temps pressaient les miennes avec une telle sensualité et une telle langueur que je me sentis chavirer. Il se colla à moi et ça m'acheva. Je bandai comme un dingue et lorsqu'il commença à se frotter à moi, j'haletai. Je lui rendis son baiser et m'accrochai à lui. Je ne sais comment je me retrouvai contre un mur mais j'en avais à vrai dire rien à faire. J'arrachai ses vêtements pour ne pas devoir lâcher ses lèvres une seconde. Quoique je dus le faire pour gémir son nom et d'autres choses tout à fait indécentes.

_ Alec… Je te veux.

_ Oh tout autant que moi.

Et il reprit mes lèvres. Alec avait toujours cette façon toute à lui de m'embrasser. Il s'insinuait en moi de sorte que je devenais accro. Alec était addictive. Si on y goutait une fois, c'était pour toujours. Il me ramena à la réalité en tirant sur mes cheveux, les rendant encore plus en bataille qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude et il mordilla mes lèvres chacune à leur tour me marquant comme sien. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'adorais chacune des secondes passées avec lui. Ses mains quittèrent mes cheveux et vinrent s'égarer sur mes fesses. Il me souleva et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il se frotta contre moi et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos.

_ Edward, gémit-il. Ce que tu peux être bandant.

Cette phrase me réveilla un peu et je le fis tomber sur le sol pour le chevaucher. J'arrachai alors ce qui lui restait comme vêtements et il en fit de même pour moi. Une lutte alors débuta. Une lutte pour savoir celui qui dominera l'autre. La dernière fois, il avait gagné et cette fois-ci, je me devais de prendre ma revanche. Mon index se posa sur son nombril et remonta avec une langueur que je supposai insupportable pour lui. Il alla se poser sur son téton qu'il titilla. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure l'incitant à l'embrasser. Ce qu'il fit. Et c'est ce moment-là que choisit Bella pour apparaître près de nous. Je sentis son parfum et je relevai la tête.

_ Ne t'arrête surtout pas pour moi, minauda-t-elle.

Je clignai des yeux. Etait-elle vraiment en train de me demander ça ? A voir son expression, Oui. Oh… Alec profita de mon hébétude pour entamer des va-et-vient sur mon sexe dressé fièrement. Je me mordillai les lèvres pour m'empêcher de gémir. Ecarquillant les yeux lorsque je sentis sa langue là où quelques secondes plus tôt se promenait sa main. Je faillis m'étrangler lorsqu'il me prit dans sa bouche jusqu'à la garde. Bella qui ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux sourit largement et s'approcha de moi et promena sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure de manière tout à fait langoureuse. Je happai sa langue et la caressai de la mienne. Mm… Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas senti_ ses_ lèvres sur les miennes. Alec décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et introduit un doigt en moi. Mes lèvres se figèrent contre ceux de ma Belle. Elle éclata de rire et se lécha les lèvres avant de venir mordiller ma gorge offerte. Je fermai les yeux et posai une main sur chacune de leur tête, perdu que j'étais dans l'extase pure dans laquelle leurs langues me menaient. Alec retira soudainement sa langue de sur mon sexe pour venir titiller à l'aide de cette dernière l'un de mes tétons. J'haletai puis gémis mon plaisir tandis qu'ils me grignotaient.

_ Aa… Oh. Mon. Dieu. Psalmodiai-je.

Ils s'arrachèrent soudain à moi et s'embrassèrent devant moi. Leurs langues se découvrirent avec voracité. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement. C'était le spectacle le plus érotique je n'avais jamais vu de mon existence et c'eût pour effet de me faire bander encore plus… si c'était possible. J'avançais vers eux et remarquant que Bella était bien trop habillée, entrepris d'arranger la chose. Résultat des courses : une Bella toute nue et des plus appétissantes se tenait devant moi, embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le faisait mon amant régulier. Pour ne rien gâcher ils se caressaient sensuellement, provoquant en moi des frissons comme si c'était mon corps qu'ils caressaient. Pendant un instant, je restai pantelant devant eux, ne pouvant faire plus que contempler la perfection qui persistait devant mes yeux. Puis lorsqu'ils rompirent leurs baiser, se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement et tendirent vers moi leurs bras m'invitant, m'aguichant pour que j'aille partager le plaisir et la luxure qu'ils avaient en eux. J'y répondis et ce fut le début de la fin. Je m'abandonnai et je n'ai aucune à avouer haut et fort qu'Alec avait encore gagné. Je n'en avais tout simplement que faire trop occupé que j'étais à ressentir tout un tas de sensations plus fortes les unes que les autres. J'avais entre autre pénétré Bella à mon tour et nous allions tous les trois à un même rythme effréné. Les coups de butoir faisaient s'arquer nos corps d'une délicieuse façon et nos cris se faisaient de plus en plus outrageux. Alec caressait mon corps pendant que je caressais celui de Bella qui avait la tête posée sur mon épaule, les yeux dans ceux d'Alec. La jouissance nous prit en traître et nous nous retrouvâmes à hurler de plaisir. Nous nous détachâmes et alors que j'étais perdu dans les méandres de mon allégresse, Alec plaqua Bella contre le mur et la pénétra. Je hoquetai. Puis mes lèvres formèrent un sourire goguenard. J'étais immortelle et je comptais bien en profiter. Après tout, j'étais hors de portée de la fatigue. Comme Bella l'avait dit plus tôt : C'était l'immortalité et elle était présente dans toute sa grandeur.

Pov Bella

Lorsqu'Alec me pénétra, je vis des étoiles virevolter devant mes yeux. Edward m'avait si bien baisée qu'après, la douceur était des bienvenues. Je sentis Edward prendre part aux jouissances en entrant en Alec et nous nous imposâmes contrairement à plus tôt un rythme lent et sensuel comme la plus éternelle danse. Oui, c'était cela. Nous dansions suivant la cadence d'un air que nous seuls entendions. Je perdis la notion du temps et une caresse appuyée sur mes seins me ramena à la réalité. Mes sens aiguisés la reçurent comme un choc. Je ronronnai. Les deux hommes levèrent la tête à ce son et me regardèrent avec une faim non assouvie. Je me retrouvai alors sur un lit, mes deux amants me titillant chacun très délicieusement. N'ayant jamais été passive, je rendis toutes les caresses qu'on me procurait. Je suçotai la peau douce de la gorge d'Alec, y laissant une marque. Le marquant comme m'ayant appartenu. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents, me faisant rire jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ait la merveilleuse idée d'introduire deux doigts en moi.

_ Edward, criai-je.

Alec referma les lèvres sur l'un de mes tétons et malaxa l'un de mes seins. Ce qui me fit hoqueter son nom. Il releva la tête étonné de la douceur de ma voix. Ce fut à mon tour de sourire de tout mon soul. Edward décida alors d'embrasser notre amant commun et me fit mouiller plus encore par la même occasion. Était-t-il possible que ce soit aussi excitant ?

_ Mm…

Je promenai un de mes doigts sur le sexe d'Alec l'aguichant. Je souris malicieusement en voyant ses muscles se tendre. Il me sembla que de ce simple toucher, je fis naître en lui un feu qu'il acheva en faisant frotter son pénis contre celui d'Edward. Je clignai des yeux et respirai fortement.

_ Oh…

Ce à son tour de sourire. Oui. Enfin… Pourquoi mes jouets ne restaient-ils pas des jouets mais voulaient jouer avec moi ? Une moue boudeuse prit place sur mes lèvres. Les garçons l'ayant remarqué fondirent et me lancèrent un regard empli de désir et de … hein… tendresse ? Oh… C'était moi qui avais provoqué ça ? Je me savais belle mais pas si attachante… Toujours est-il que…

_ Chérie, ne t'en fais pas. On va s'occuper de toi, commença Edward.

_ Oui, on t'a rendu si mouillé, ce serait un gâchis de ne pas en profiter, acheva Alec.

S'occuper de moi ? Mais moi, j'aimais bien quand on s'occupait chacun de l'autre et aussi quand ils s'occupaient l'un de l'autre. Hu hein. Il me sembla que je changeai d'avis lorsqu'ils et bien… ils _s'occupèrent de moi_.

Pov Alice

J'étais assise dans la salle de surveillance, mon regard attiré par une certaine séquence… Ce qu'elle avait de particulier c'était qu'elle me permettait d'observer les délicieux ébats de Bella et ses deux amants. Mm… Je levai un sourcil lorsqu'elle lança un clin d'œil vers la caméra. La petite coquine… ça me donnait envie de les rejoindre tiens… Mais ils avaient l'air tellement en osmose, leurs corps s'emboitant parfaitement… Je regardai Jasper à travers la vitre de son bureau et lâchai un soupir à fondre l'âme. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Je souris alors et pris une démarche de prédateur lorsque je m'approchai de lui. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et collai mon corps contre le sien, posant mes lèvres contre son oreille et susurrai de ma voix la plus chanteuse :

_ Bella va nous quitter, Jazzie.

Il parut quelque peu triste puis fit un grand sourire.

_ Elle l'a trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

J'éclatai d'un rire cristallin et secouai la tête.

_ A vrai dire, elle les a trouvés.

Et pour lui montrer plus exactement, je le menai à la salle de surveillance et lui indiquai l'écran en question. Il s'étrangla lorsqu'il les vit. Il me regarda ensuite après avoir dégluti sans douceur.

_ Cela fait-il de moi un grand pervers de trouver ça tout simplement bandant ?

_ Hum mm, acquiesçai-je. Tu es un très… très grand pervers.

_ Oh… vraiment. Et que vas-tu faire à ce propos ?

_ Mm… Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

Jasper s'avança vers moi et m'attira contre lui.

_ Et si je décidai pour toi…

Il entreprit de m'embrasser voracement. Ce que c'était bon. Je me rappelai soudainement quelque chose de très important.

_ Au fait, Jasper.

Il me regarda sérieusement. Je ne l'appelai jamais par son prénom si ce n'est quand c'était sérieux. Bon, j'en abusais des fois mais ça il ne le savait pas. Chut, il ne faut pas lui dire…

_ Bella n'ayant jamais vraiment été monogame, on la verra souvent.

_ Oh… C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

J'hochai la tête et promenai mes mains dans ses cheveux aussi doux que la soie. Je tirai sur eux pour unir nos lèvres. Parce que ç'avait beau être bien beau et tout mais le spectacle m'avait rendue toute excitée et… bon j'avais besoin de me débarrasser de toute cette tension sexuelle.

Pov Alec

Allongés sur le lit, les membres emmêlés, nous regardions le ciel à travers le toit en verre. J'étais assez concentré et réfléchissais sur ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Je savais aimer Edward mais ce que je ne savais pas c'était que j'étais capable d'aimer non pas une mais deux personnes et ce en même temps. Je sentis Edward bouger contre et me regarder un peu estomaqué. Oh… oups. Télépathie et tout… J'avais l'habitude de le priver de ce talent lorsqu'on était ensemble mais dans le feu de l'action, j'avais oublié. Oh et puis tant pis. Ça me facilitait en quelque sorte la chose : je n'aurais en effet plus à lui en parler. Bella sentant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond fit naviguer ses yeux entre nous deux.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Je soupirai et me demandai un instant si ce n'était pas précipité. Après tout, je l'avais rencontré depuis seulement quelques heures et nous n'avions pas parlé ou fait connaissance. Loin de là même… Bien que nos corps se connaissent maintenant sûrement mieux que nos esprits… Je décidai finalement que je ne voulais pas perdre un temps précieux pendant lequel je n'étais pas avec eux de cette manière bien précise. Je lui souris alors.

_ Disons que mon cœur a décidé de me jouer un tour. Il m'a fait vous aimer tous les deux.

Bien que je n'en avais pas l'air, j'étais des plus inquiets et j'attendais avec impatience leurs réactions. Bella sourit simplement en disant :

_ Ce n'est que ça... Ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais senti nos aura fusionner pendant que nous étions occupés d'une bien agréable manière. C'est de cela que parlait Alice. Mm… c'est magique.

Edward éclata de rire en entendant cela.

_ Tu es toujours aussi imprévisible, finit-il par dire.

Je clignai des yeux ne sachant que faire. Bella finit par secouer la tête en m'expliquant.

_ C'est-à-dire que tes sentiments sont partagés.

Edward acquiesça.

Je ne dis rien. Pendant un instant, j'eus ce qu'on appelle communément un bug. Puis faisant un grand sourire, je sautais dans leurs bras. Mm… ce devait être ça le bonheur, je suppose. Après cette embrassade pleine de tendresse, je vous laisse imaginer ce que l'on a fait. Un indice ? Ça commence avec un grand A, et ça se termine avec « mour ». Oui, oui. Vous avez bien lu… Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'ai des affaires bien urgentes à régler.


End file.
